Hide & Seek
by Lore-chan02
Summary: Yamato es un policía. Mimi una prostituta que vive en su mismo piso. Ambos mantienen un trato que les conviene a los dos, hasta que un acontecimiento provoca que Mimi necesite la ayuda del rubio, él no tiene intención de ayudarla, pero no tendrá opción. Esto los unirá de una forma que ninguno de los dos pensó. ****Proyecto 1-8 ¡Te reto a ti! Sí, ¡a ti!**** Reto de BluesHead


Reto de **BlueSpring-JeagerJaque**

 **Pairing:** Mimato

 **Características:** Yamato es un policía. Mimi, una prostituta que vive en su mismo piso. Ambos mantienen relaciones a cambio de que él no la arreste. Ambos se entendían por medio del sexo y eso era lo único que los unía, hasta que Mimi lo llama llorando una noche, diciéndole que asesinaron a una compañera suya. Yamato toma el caso y Mimi lo ayuda, de esa manera ambos van acercándose más de una manera no tan física.

 **Género:** Romance/Drama

* * *

 **Hide and Seek**

I

* * *

Mimi Tachikawa buscó entre el desorden de su cartera el encendedor. Miró sobre su hombro y escuchó los pasos acercándose a la puerta y se puso más nerviosa aún.

¡Demonios! Si tan solo hubiera planeado todo con más antelación, pero es que el dinero extra nunca está de más y ese último cliente le pagó tres veces lo que cobraba solo por una hora más de su "compañía".

El taconeo se detuvo frente a la puerta en el momento preciso en que sus manos hacían encender la chispa. Se dio vuelta con rapidez, casi corriendo con los pies descalzos, tomó el platillo y la solitaria vela con el número cinco sobre el pastel brilló en la oscuridad del departamento.

Caminó hasta la entrada y cuando la persona tras la puerta puso un pie sobre el lugar, Mimi exclamó con alegría.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Una sonrisa se asomó en el rostro cansado de una chica de corta melena negra y ojos rojizos. Ella tiró su cartera al suelo y juntó sus manos con alegría esperando a que la castaña frente a ella que sostenía el pastel de cumpleaños terminara de entonar su muy afinada canción.

—¿Tres deseos? – preguntó la cumpleañera sabiendo cuál sería la respuesta, pero es que estaba tan emocionada de cumplir veinticinco, que quería oírlo, aunque fuese obvio. Las mejores cosas que le habían ocurrido en la vida tenían el número cinco.

—Por hoy amiga, tienes derecho a cinco – dijo Mimi abriendo su mano derecha.

.

Se sentaron frente al televisor apagado cada una con un plato de pastel. Subieron las piernas en completa sincronía a la mesa pequeña que estaba al medio del salón.

La pelinegra ya no lo era, la peluca que hasta hace unos minutos le cubría la cabeza dio paso a una larga cabellera rojiza, casi tan larga como los cabellos castaños y ondulados de su compañera, que, a su lado, le contaba los pormenores de su día y lo mucho que le había costado encontrar velas de cumpleaños. Solo encontró una solitaria.

—Eso no importa, lo importante es que es el número cinco – sonrió echándose a la boca un trozo.

—¿Qué pediste? – Mimi la miró entusiasmada. Ambas, siempre, se decían los deseos.

En realidad, Mimi Tachikawa y Sora Takenouchi eran las mejores amigas de todo el mundo y se contaban hasta los sueños que habían tenido.

—Bueno el primero… - le lanzó una mirada divertida a su compañera – no te rías, pero el primero fue que el chico de la cafetería me invitara a salir.

—No lo puedo creer… ¡Sabía que te gustaba!

—Ya, ya… solo quería darle un poco de misterio. De todas formas, ibas a saberlo. El segundo quiero volver a la universidad y terminar mi carrera de Diseño. El tercero es que nunca nos falte trabajo.

—Eso no va a hacer complicado… - Mimi rodó los ojos riendo.

—Estoy hablando de un verdadero trabajo, Mi-chan, no esto que tenemos y que… bueno tú sabes. Uno que podamos contarle a nuestros padres y otros amigos. Que no tengamos que ocultarlo y que cada vez que vamos al encuentro de algún cliente no se nos retuerza el estómago pensando que puede ser… el chico de la cafetería de la esquina, por ejemplo.

—Siento que, si fuera él, no te molestaría – comentó la castaña, pero se llevó un leve golpe en el hombro – Vamos, sigue… ¿Cuál fue el cuarto?

Mimi pudo ver un poco de tristeza en el rostro de su amiga. La pelirroja dejó el plato descansar en sus piernas y la Tachikawa supo que una vez más, ese deseo estaba entre los que Sora más quería.

—Que mi madre vuelva a hablarme.

Era ese momento del año, en que todo era alegría y al mismo tiempo se iba todo al carajo porque la sombra de la madre de Sora arruinaba todo, arruinaba los cumpleaños, las tardes de películas tristes, los días de las madres, las navidades y años nuevos.

Dejó su plato en la mesita, abrazó a su amiga con fuerza y tras besarla en la mejilla acomodó su cabeza en el espacio entre su hombro y el cuello. Sora siempre olía a rosas.

—Volverá a hablarte y se arrepentirá de todo el tiempo que no lo hizo.

La Takenouchi se secó la lagrima que bajaba por su mejilla izquierda y se llevó otro trozo de pastel a la boca para de esa forma no seguir hablando y no romper en llanto.

Se quedaron calladas, Mimi abrazándola con cariño.

—El quinto deseo es para ti – murmuró Sora provocando que Mimi la mirara curiosa.

—¿Mío?

—Pedí que el policía no nos denuncie y que de paso admita que está loco por ti.

—¿Yamato Ishida, loco por mí? – rio ella - ¡estás loca! Sabes que ambos tenemos un acuerdo, uno que nos favorece a los dos. También lo hago por ti.

—Gracias por acostarte con el policía, amiga – Sora le guiñó el ojo y al fin la pena anterior se había ido. Le encantaba molestar a la castaña – sé que es un sacrificio enorme que haces por las dos.

Mimi le sonrió y sin previo aviso tomó el primer cojín a su alcance y la golpeó en la cara. Sora soltó el plato en sus manos que cayó con estruendo en el piso e hizo lo mismo.

.

Sora se paró en el umbral de su puerta con las manos apostadas en su cadera. Había sido buena idea, en un principio, la pelea de cojines… mas, ahora, viendo las plumas desparramadas por todos lados, ya no lo era.

Mimi abrió la puerta justo frente a ella, haciéndose una rápida coleta. Llevaba unos jeans apretados y una camiseta anaranjada que dejaba ver su sostén sin problemas.

—¿Policía?

—¿Chico de la cafetería? – arremetió su amiga al verla en un precioso e inocente vestido primaveral. La horquilla en forma de cinta era el toque perfecto.

—Me mandó un mensaje hace una hora. Ya sabes – dijo tomando su cartera – el deber llama.

—Has decir tu nombre al deber – se burló la pelirroja.

—Si ese chico no te invita hoy, te juro que yo misma iré a decirle que lo haga. No sabe lo que se pierde.

—¡Claro!... se podría perder una de las mejores prostitutas de Tokio.

.

Taichi Yagami, casi deja caer la taza de leche en sus manos cuando Sora Takenouchi entró a la cafetería.

Nervioso y sin poder sacarle los ojos se encima, vio cómo se sentaba cerca de la ventana, en la misma mesita redonda con una rosa roja adornándola. Le parecía irónico que siempre eligiese ese lugar ya que estaba cerca de donde él tenía que ir a buscar los implementos para reponer el servicio de las personas cuando se iban.

Quizás, solo quizás sí ella gustaba de él como le comentaba su compañero de trabajo. Después de todo iba todos los sábados en la mañana, sabiendo que él estaría de turno y que le tocaba esa mesa. Además, preguntó a Daisuke por qué no estaba un día de lluvia que se había caído en la tina y se esguinzó el tobillo.

—¿Te quedarás como tonto ahí o irás a tomar su orden? – preguntó un chico a sus espaldas mientras manejaba la complicada cafetera – orden que te sabes de memoria.

Taichi se secó las manos y como si alguien lo empujara salió al encuentro.

Sora se arregló el vestido, tratando de parecer casual, lo cual raramente le resultaba con ese moreno. Ella era una mujer seria, muy compuesta, una especie de "chica mamá" como la llamaba Mimi con regularidad, porque amaba estar al pendiente de todo y todos los que la rodeaban.

Pero era cosa que Taichi se apareciera en su campo visual para que cambiara. Se ponía más coqueta y se sentía como una niña que acababa de darse cuenta que el amor había tocado su puerta… bueno en realidad el amor llegó echando la puerta abajo, sin sutilezas.

—Buenos días, Sora – saludó el Yagami moviéndose hacia adelante y atrás con ayuda de sus pies. Si quería no parecer nervioso, estaba perdiendo.

—Buenos días, Taichi.

—¿Cómo va todo? ¿Tuviste una buena semana?

—Sí, trabajo… trabajo, ya sabes, pero todo muy bien y ¿tú? ¿Te fue bien en la prueba de economía?

—Pues más o menos – rio tocándose la mollera – estaba muy difícil. Espero poder tener el puntaje suficiente para no tener que repetirlo.

Se quedaron callados. Sora tocando la mesa con sus dedos, Taichi mirando al exterior por si encontraba tema de conversación. Cada sábado antes de verla, tenía millones, pero era cosa de que ella apareciera y las olvidaba en un segundo.

Hasta que recayó en la horquilla en su pelo y la reconoció como la que le regaló en su cumpleaños pasado.

 _¡Mierda!,_ exclamó para sí. Su cumpleaños había sido ayer.

—Entonces – balbuceó sintiéndose estúpido - ¿Lo mismo de siempre?

Sora asintió. ¿Lo había olvidado?

Taichi giró sobre sus talones y caminó con rapidez hasta el mostrador. Allí Daisuke lo miró esperando alguna novedad. Nunca habían, pero siempre tenía esperanza.

—Ayer fue su cumpleaños… - le dijo en voz baja mientras preparaba un té de jazmín y pedía a la cocina un emparedado vegetariano – con los nervios lo olvidé.

—Invítala a salir… ¿Qué demonios estás esperando? Hace un año que viene sagradamente los sábados a verte y tú vas a ella… a verla. Yo soy un desastre, pero tú amigo… tú me estas llevando una ventaja abrumadora si no la invitas a algún lugar hoy.

—Lo haré, lo haré… estuve practicando toda la semana. Hoy es mi día.

—¡Mesa cinco, lista! – el timbre sonó y Taichi tomó el plato con la comida.

—Tai – llamó su compañero nates de verlo partir con la bandeja – llévale un trozo de pastel.

—Sí, sí… - dijo devolviéndose.

.

Cuando Yamato Ishida tenía días agotadores o estresantes, llamaba a Mimi para que ella quitase ese malestar.

Trabajaba como policía y perseguir a los tipos malos no era para nada un juego divertido. Habían días en que las redadas a casas de mafiosos conllevaban tiroteos, como anoche. Se pasó toda la mañana llenando el papeleo correspondiente y mientras iba de regreso a casa en su moto, lo primero que hizo fue llamarla.

La tomó fuerte de las caderas y embistió tratando de alejar de su cabeza la cantidad de cadáveres que encontraron en el interior.

—¿Ya? – preguntó la castaña que se apoyaba en la pared con las manos. Estaba cansada. Ayer había trabajado todo el día y ese policía parecía nunca cansarse.

—No.

¿Lo peor? No hablaba, o al menos no lo suficiente.

Mimi lo había conocido hace más o menos un año, coincidió la fecha con el día en que Sora llegó al departamento contenta diciendo que había un chico nuevo en la cafetería de la esquina y que era guapísimo.

Yamato Ishida también era guapo, solo un ciego no lo notaría. Cabellos rubios, ojos azules profundos, porte, elegancia, una placa y una maldita pistola en el cinto.

La prostitución era ilegal en Japón, por lo que, cuando Yamato se dio cuenta que la vecina del piso cinco junto con su compañera la ejercían y utilizaban el departamento para ello, fue el primero en golpearles la puerta.

Lo que nunca pensó, él un hombre de principios, fue cerrar un trato que más tarde agradeció. Él no gustaba de relaciones, no tenía tiempo, no tenía ánimo, pero sí tenía necesidades básicas.

—No me delatas ni a mí ni a mi compañera a cambio de sexo – Mimi fue directa y clara.

—¿Sabes que sobornar a un funcionario de la ley es un delito?

—¿Sabes que un hombre necesita eyacular al menos 21 veces al mes para evitar el cáncer de próstata? – preguntó de vuelta alzando una de sus cejas.

Yamato emuló una especie de sonrisa al recordar ese momento.

Se apegó a la castaña y ella le arañó la espalda provocando un gruñido de su parte. A Mimi le encantaba escucharlo de la forma que fuera ya que sus conversaciones generalmente eran: "Sube" "Sácate la ropa" "Vete".

El rubio se arqueó apretando la mandíbula y enterró su nariz entre los cabellos de la castaña que olían a vainilla y coco.

No habían besos en sus encuentros, nunca los hubieron. Era como el acuerdo tácito entre ambos de que si llegasen a existir sería porque había sentimientos de por medio y ninguno de los dos sentía nada por el otro. Él la utilizaba para tratar su quizás "cáncer de próstata" y Mimi abría sus piernas para no acabar en una celda oscura. Ella y Sora.

Yamato se levantó de la cama, sacándose el condón y de un portazo cerró la puerta del baño. La Tachikawa abrió los brazos en la amplia cama tratando que su respiración se calmara antes de vestirse e irse. Giró a su derecha y la pistola del policía estaba allí, en la mesa de noche. Miró al baño y no había ruido alguno.

Se acomodó un poco y cogió el arma. Estaba fría y pesaba más de lo que pensó, la acercó a su rostro y el olor a pólvora entró en su nariz haciéndola estornudar.

—Deja eso ahí – dijo la voz seria de Yamato desde el otro lado de la cama – y Vete.

—Sólo la miraba… no es que fuera a dispararte o algo así – se burló ella levantándose y buscando su ropa.

—Lo sé. Está descargada - indicó colocándose su ropa interior.

Se acercó a la mesita y sacó un cigarro para luego prenderlo.

—¿Me das uno? – preguntó ella poniéndose frente a él solo con las pantaletas puestas.

Yamato la miró de reojo, diciéndose una vez más lo linda que era la chica y en los serios problemas que se había metido por aceptar lo que hasta hace unos minutos atrás disfrutaba.

—Vete Tachikawa.

—Tacaño. De seguro aceptaste todo esto porque no gastarías ni un peso en pagar por sexo.

—¿Para qué? Te tengo gratis a ti.

Ella levantó su mano para abofetearlo, pero él ni se inmutó para detenerle el brazo. Tomó toda su ropa del suelo y la arrastró a la salida.

—¡Imbécil! – gritó contra la puerta cerrada. Estaba semi desnuda en el pasillo con la ropa en sus manos.

.

Lo que siguió de la tarde Mimi se la pasó acostada en su cama, viendo series aburridas. No tenía ganas de trabajar, así que cada llamado que recibió lo rechazó.

Ya iban a dar las diez de la noche y de Sora ni la sombra. No era tarde, pero generalmente ella le avisaba si llegaría tarde o si se quedaría afuera.

Miró su teléfono y ninguno de los mensajes enviados aparecían como leídos. Iba a llamarla cuando el nombre dela pelirroja apareció en la pantalla.

—Sora, ¿Dónde estás?

—¿Hablo con Mimi Tachikawa?

Una voz masculina asustada se oía del otro lado y la castaña se sentó de un golpe en la cama, preocupada.

—Con ella… ¿Quién es?

—Soy Taichi Yagami.

.

Mimi golpeó la puerta de Yamato con ambos puños, tanto que le comenzaron a doler, el muy idiota nunca le contestaba el teléfono. Para él ellos se veían solo cuando el Ishida lo necesitaba.

Lloraba, hipeaba y aun así continuaba golpeando. Los vecinos comenzaron a salir a ver qué estaba sucediendo, porque Mimi comenzó a gritar su nombre y a patear la puerta.

—¡¿Qué demonios haces?!

Yamato apareció por el pasillo con una bolsa de compras en sus manos. Se notaba avergonzado y pidió disculpas a las personas que estaban fuera de sus pisos.

Llegó donde la castaña y ésta tiritaba, tenía el maquillaje corrido, el cabello enmarañado y la cara enrojecida.

Abrió la puerta y la asió del brazo para hacerla entrar de forma violenta.

—¡¿Estás loca?!

—Mataron a Sora – soltó tartamudeando – Tienes que ayudarme, Yamato.

—¿A qué?

—¡A encontrar quien lo hizo!

—Ve a la policía, haz la denuncia… - dijo en tono aburrido y fue hasta la cocina a dejar las compras.

La rabia se apoderó de Mimi y lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas provocando que cayera de rodillas. Un par de manzanas rodaron hasta llegar a la alfombra

—Me vas a ayudar o te vas a arrepentir cada día del trato que hicimos.

Yamato se sentó en el suelo y la miró desde abajo negando con la cabeza.

—No me amenaces niña.

—No me subestimes. Ayúdame o hablo.

—Irás a la cárcel.

—Iré feliz de saber que tú te irás conmigo.

Mimi se secó las lágrimas.

No iba a descansar hasta descubrir quién había sido.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Para vuestra información. El segundo capítulo se subirá cuando el fic Adjudication esté terminado.**

 **Blue! He aquí el primer cap de tu reto.**

 **Nos leemos!**


End file.
